halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaign on Installation 07
makes another. | Emily Todd upon seeing the ring. }} |side3 = |name = Campaign on Installation 07|image = |conflict = |date = May 5-May 25 2564|place = Installation 07, Galactic Rim|result = UNSC Victory *Installation 07 captured *Stable Alliance with established * Ticun ‘Vou killed *All insurrectionist forces either killed or arrested|side1 = |side2 = *Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest *Sub-Fleet of Demon Hunters|commanders1 = * Anthony Michelson * Damon Janeiro * William Krate * Sarah Leland * David Greyson * Miranda Winchester * Jerome Pratt * Gordon Mendez|commanders2 = * Uhze ‘Nar * Ticun ‘Vou * Lilk ‘Porazar|commanders3 = * Patrick Matthews * Marcus Wright|commanders4 = |forces1 = *Battlegroup Sword **UNSC Rio ***Shield Team ***6 ***12 ***10 ***312th Marine Division ***846th Army Infantry Division **UNSC Badger Mole ***10 ***6 ***55th Armored Battalion ***923rd Infantry Battalion **UNSC Casket of Winters ***10 ***Naval Special Forces Group 7 *UNSC Raven's Nest **Fireteam Guardian **12 **53rd Armored Division **112th Army Corps|forces2 = Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest *1 **Great Demise *2 **Serpent's Pass ***4th Legion ***11th Armored Legion **Lifebringer Sub-Fleet of Demon Hunters *3 **Seeker of Doom **Various Sangheili warriors *3 *3 |forces3 = *2 *1 *Several Infantry platoons *A few scorpion tanks|forces4 = *Numerous |casual1 = * Oswald Cunningham * Miranda Winchester *Several UNSC grounds forces *7 *9 |casual2 = * Ticun ‘Vou * Lilk ‘Porazar *2 **Seeker of Doom *2 **Serpent's Pass **Lifebringer *2 *Several ground forces|casual3 = * Patrick Matthews * Marcus Wright *1 *1 *Numerous ground forces|casual4 = A few }}The Campaign on Installation 07, also known as the Battle for Installation 07, was a month long engagement between forces against Uhze ‘Nar’s and a small band of . Although the insurrectionist arrived earlier, the band was small enough to evade ‘Nar’s forces and UNSC. The battle saw the capture of the installation into UNSC hands. In addition, the small insurrectionist group was decimated and no known allies were confirmed to exist. While ‘Nar’s forces took heavy losses, they survived in strong numbers and escaped for another day. Background At an unknown time following the , a small band of salvage crews were robbed of work by the and relief, rebuild, and reconstruction efforts. As a result, the band turned into pirates to make money to survive. However, only a small few actually knew of the breakaway outside the salvage crews. During early 2564, Uhze ‘Nar met with is fellow sub-commander, Tican ‘Vou and offered an alliance between the two. ‘Vou agreed, and the two combined their forces to earn a combined 12 ships. While ‘Vou wanted to gather the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption quickly, ‘Nar wanted a slower approach. After a month of the alliance, scouting parties returned and informed the leaders of the find of Installation 07. ‘Nar and his forces moved out to the ring. On May 3rd, the Great Harvest and Demon Hunters arrived at the ring but met a small UNSC search party. ‘Nar engaged UNSC vessels and began to tear them to pieces. Before the UNSC were eliminated, a distress signal went out and then silence. Hours later, the UNSC deployed Battlegroup Sword, consisting of the UNSC Rio, Badger Mole and Casket of Winters. In addition, the UNSC Raven’s Nest was deployed to assist the UNSC forces. The Battle Battle over the Ring seeing the Installation for the first time. ]] Once Battlegroup Sword arrived at Installation 07, the four UNSC vessels saw a small fleet of three human ships in battle against the Great Harvest forces. The battlegroup engaged ‘Nar’s ships, hitting two on their starboard side. With the opening provided, both the Insurrectionist ships and ‘Nar’s forces opened fire upon one another against the . and were deployed from the battlegroup which engaged fighters and the few insurgent fighters. Captain Michelson deployed pelicans to conduct a few bombing runs with Longswords as escorts upon getting closer to the ring. While the rest of Battlegroup Sword engaged ‘Nar’s forces and a few insurrectionist ships, the UNSC Raven’s Nest would establish a beachhead on the ring. After passing by the initial salvo, the Raven’s Nest was engaged by one of the insurgent frigates. However, with support of Broadswords, were able to bring the ship down and crashed it along the board of the ring. In space, the remaining UNSC fighters began to escort to bomb other and offered by ‘Nar. In addition to the power of the UNSC’s , the Battlegroup was able to bring down one of ‘Nar’s carriers, and severally damage both another cruiser and ‘Nar’s personal ship, The Great Demise. As a response, the remaining ships departed to the far side of the ring. Captain Janeiro ordered the battlegroup to hold position and stay silent as to not alert anymore Covenant to their presence. Establishing a Beachhead The UNSC Raven’s Nest arrived over the ring and deployed both Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian to the surface via . Once on the ground, the teams found an old Forerunner site filled with insurgent troops. The spartans were easily able to capture the post and allow for reinforcements to enter the battlefield. The Raven’s Nest moved position to hold an available stronghold over the area captured by the ring. Once the capture of the area was completed, additional marines forces were dropped into the area. From there, the two teams spilt apart to finish off ground insurgents in the area. Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Joseph Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of , Shield eventually found , the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Spartan Adam Johnson touched the index, ‘Nar’s forces were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Spartan Oswald Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Moving through the dense jungles of Zeta Halo, Fireteam Guardian engaged multiple Insurrectionist camps and several Great Harvest outposts. Finding Insurrectionist as prisoners of the Harvest, Fireteam Guardian interrogate them and discovered the whereabouts the commanders aside from Marcus Wright. Guardian was deployed to hunt down General Patrick Matthews and stop him not matter what the cost. Hunting down both Matthews and Covenant command, Guardian was recalled back to the Raven’s Nest to combat the Covenant. Battle for the Ring Following the beachhead establishment, Tican ‘Vou deployed his personal ship, the Seeker of Doom, to attack the UNSC Raven’s Nest head on. While the destroyer didn't do much damage, the upper hull of the frigate was almost torn to pieces as a few entered the upper decks to finish the job. However, both spartan teams were able to fend off the ground forces as ground troops used with the Raven’s Nest to drive ‘Vou away from the frigate. The UNSC Casket of Winters left the ring’s outer atmosphere and moved to the beachhead to assist the Raven’s Nest. teams were able to capture three phantoms to use for infiltration missions. Fireteam Guardian, Shield Team and other marine fire teams boarded the drop ships and headed towards one of ‘Nar’s ships, the Serpent’s Pass. Meanwhile, Captain Janeiro and Captain Krate, commander of the Casket of Winters, fortified the current beachhead to secure the index. The teams found the location of the Serpent’s Pass and entered the destroyer through the main hanger. Once the doors opened, the teams opened fire and began to take control of the ship. The teams cleared the hanger and Guardian was sent to the engine room while Shield Team moved to attack the bridge. After successfully killing the crew, the surviving marines and spartans hijacked the ship and began to chase after ‘Vou. In the meantime, ‘Nar took both the Great Demise, Lifebringer and an additional from the Demon Hunters, out of the ring’s atmosphere and moved to attack the Rio and Badger Mole. Both ships deployed fighters to engage ‘Nar’s forces. Right before the battle begun, one insurrectionist ship attacked ‘Nar’s forces. The stolen frigate charged forward and took heavy fire from Harvest forces but was unable to stop the frigate from ramming into and destroying the Lifebringer. Both Janeiro and Leland wasted no time and ordered their ships to fire upon the incoming forces. Four additional Harvest vessels came from the ring’s surface including two corvettes and two cruisers. UNSC forces engaged ‘Nar’s forces in space by firing two rounds of their and hitting the cruisers directly. On the ground, the remaining UNSC forces in the Serpent’s Pass found Tican ‘Vou’s ship, Seeker of Doom and fired upon it with its ventral cannon. Tican was killed in the process and the troops found another Forerunner structure. Guardian was sent to the surface and investigated the site. Once inside, the spartans found once again. The monitor guided the spartans through the facility and the troops found a small group of Tican’s warriors. landing on top of one of the corvettes. ]] After the warriors were killed, the monitor lead the spartans to a teleported and sent all five of them back to the Rio While confusing all parties, Guardian began to upgrade the Rio’s weaponry while the spartans boarded with several ground units and went for the . Shield Team also returned with the Seeker of Doom and began to attack ‘Nar’s forces from behind. Guardian and additional ground forces captured both corvettes and turned them against ‘Nar’s forces, resulting in the last 4 ships to depart from the sector of the ring. Battle for the Control Room On May 16, marine forces lead by Captain Pratt located the of the halo ring. Pratt was given a few pieces of UNSC and headed out towards the control room. The teams face stiff Harvest resistance and air support with cutting down several soldiers. LT Mendez and his scorpions took a series of tunnels and arrived at higher ground and opened fire against the sir support and was able to clear a path for Pratt’s teams. Once inside, the teams faced a Sangheili and several honor guards meant to protect the “holy relic” from human hands. While the fight was brutal, the teams were successful in capturing the room. Pratt and Mendez lined up scorpion tanks along the entrance to the control room to better defend the site from incoming invaders. Raid on the North Camp On May 18, LT Commander Miranda Winchester from the UNSC Casket of Winters, lead troops lead naval special forces against Great Harvest held locations around the ring. During an encounter, the special forces found a large invasion force on the upper side of the ring. Wasting no time, the teams attacked the station with support of the Casket. While the Casket ran bombing runs and destroyed Great Harvest infantry, Winchester and her teams invaded the camp’s interior and began to kill the forces stationed there. However, Lilk ‘Porazar, a special ops commander, lead his troops behind the naval forces and slaughter them all. However, additional UNSC forces landed and were able to wound or kill the spec-ops team, including Lilk. After establishing a UNSC held presence in the area, the Casket returned to the Raven’s Nest for support. Mission on the Truce Using frequencies accessed by both the Serpent’s Pass and the two captured , the UNSC was able to intercept a transmission from Uhze ‘Nar and General Patrick Matthews, both enemy leaders. The talks involved a possible truce to eliminate the UNSC and share the fruits of the ring. Taking action, the mobilized to eliminate the threat. Both Guardian and Shield Team arrived at the Forerunner structure where the negations were to be held. Shield Team moved into the meeting hall and were the first to open fire, killing several insurgents and Sangheili warriors. ‘Nar attempted to escape but was cut off by Guardian. However, the admiral leapt over the spartans and continued to run off. Greyson, Todd and Gordon gave chase while Drake stayed in the room to finish off ground units. Inside the chamber, Cunningham attacked General Matthews in hand to hand combat. While the spartan was stronger, Matthews was faster and stabbed Cunningham in the spin with his knife before Drake removed the insurgent. Drake head butted the general before LT Colonel Kyle-A245 killed him under orders. Cunningham fell to his death due to the injuries shorty afterwards. The remaining spartans of Guardian continued their chase after ‘Nar but were cut off by ‘Nar’s elite guard. The admiral fled to his ship and moved his remaining vessels to leave the world. The Badger Mole, Rio and three captured ships attempted to stop him but the Admiral escaped into slipspace. Aftermath Following the battle, Zaz ‘Solok’s fleet, the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, arrived at Installation 07 and took the three captured vessels under his command, expanding his forces to nearly 20 ships. Repairs were made to the Raven’s Nest days later and the index was transported to a newly established orbital station over the ring. Shield Team held another memorial service for their fallen teammate once again over the ring on the Rio. The UNSC Rio and Casket of Winters began to supply troops and materials to forces on the ring. Another UNSC battlegroup had arrived at the ring and began to construct bases along the ring and sent a survey crew to the ring for import locations and “artifacts”. Additionally, all Insurrectionist forces were arrested and the last stolen cruiser, The Dawn Undone, was returned to the UNSC and became apart of Battlegroup Sword as the UNSC Next Dawn. Using the remaining forces from both the Great Harvest and Demon Hunters, Uhze ‘Nar, began to recruit new members to his forces. Following the battle, ‘Nar only had six remaining ships, and soon gained an additional fleet from Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee), another one of Krudom’s lieutenants. While still small in numbers, ‘Nar’s fleet now encompassed at least 10 ships once again. ‘Taralum(ee) commanded the small fleet of Schism’s Death and supplied ‘Nar with a small bit of additional ground units but manly naval forces. Timeline May 5 * Battlegroup Sword arrives at Installation 07 and engages The Great Harvest and Insurrectionist forces. * The UNSC Raven’s Nest makes it to the ring’s surface and establishes a beachhead with Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian. * Battlegroup Sword was able to push enemy forces back. May 7 * Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian lead ground forces to attack insurrectionist strongholds on the ring. * Shield Team found the location of ex Colonel Marcus Wright. May 8 * Shield Team raided Wright’s station and captured the Colonel. * Shield and Wright found Installation 07’s monitor and activation index. * Wright is killed by LT Colonel Kyle-A245. Shield Team extracted the index and left towards the Raven’s Nest. May 9 * Fireteam Guardian attacked a small Great Harvest camp filled with insurrectionist prisoners. * After interrogating a few, Guardian learns if both Great Harvest command and Insurrectionist command. May 12 * Tican ‘Vou and his ship, Seeker of Doom, bomb the UNSC Raven’s Nest to retrieve the index. * The attack fails and ‘Vou retreats. * The spartans set out in stolen phantoms to find the ship master. May 13 * The spartans find the Serpent’s Pass and capture it. * The spartans find the Seeker of Doom and glass it, killing ‘Vou in the process. * Uhze ‘Nar leads the Great Demise, Lifebringer and two cruisers to attack the Rio and Casket of Winters. * An insurrectionist vessels rams into the Lifebringer, destroying it. May 14 * Additional four ships arrive to engage UNSC forces in orbit of the ring. * Fireteam Guardian encounters , the monitor of Installation 07. * After clearing a Covenant held site, the spartans are teleported to the Rio along with Humble Guardian. * Fireteam Guardian entered pelicans and with other UNSC units capture two corvettes. * Shield Team arrives with the Seeker of Doom and boxes in ‘Nar’s forces. * ‘Nar and his ships retreat to their own sectors of the ring. May 16 * Captain Jerome Pratt and LT Gordon Mendez lead UNSC marines to capture the control room. * The teams are successful and the control is guarded by marine forces. May 18 * LT Commander Miranda Winchester leads naval special forces teams on raids against Great Harvest camps. May 21 * Winchester’s forces arrive at the North Camp. * With air support from the UNSC Casket of Winters, Winchester lead ground teams into the camp. * Spec-Ops Commander Lilk ‘Porazar and his team kills Winchester and her troops. * ‘Porazar dies in a firefight with UNSC reinforcements. May 22 * UNSC intercepts transmission of talks between General Patrick Matthews and Uhze ‘Nar of peace. May 23 * UNSC raids the treaty talks. * General Matthews kills Spartan Oswald Cunningham. * General Matthews dies. Insurrectionist surrender. * Uhze ‘Nar escapes the ring. May 25 * UNSC reinforcements arrive at the ring and see ‘Nar escape with the rest of his fleet. * Battle ends. Combatants Space Assests * Battlegroup Sword ** UNSC Rio *** 10 *** 6 *** 12 ** UNSC Casket of Winters *** 10 *** 6 ** UNSC Badger Mole *** 10 * UNSC Raven's Nest ** 12 Units * Shield Team * Fireteam Guardian * 312th Marine Division * 846th Army Infantry Division * 55th Armored Battalion * 923rd Infantry Battalion * Naval Special Forces Group 7 * 53rd Armored Division * 112th Army Corps Personnel * Damon Janeiro * William Krate * Sarah Leland * Anthony Michelson * Miranda Winchester * Jerome Pratt * Gordon Mendez * David Greyson * Emily Todd * Christopher Drake * Gabriella Gordon * Kyle-A245 * Kevin Miles * Maya Vono * Joseph Avery * Adam Johnson * Oswald Cunningham Sub-Fleets Space Assets * Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest ** 1 *** Great Demise ** 2 *** Serpent's Pass *** Lifebringer ** Several * Sub-Fleet of Demon Hunters ** 3 *** Seeker of Doom ** 3 ** 3 Units * 4th Legion * 11th Armored Legion * Various Sangheili warriors Personnel * Uhze ‘Nar * Ticun ‘Vou * Lilk ‘Porazar Insurrectionists Space Assets * 2 ** The Dawn Undone * 1 Units * At least 5 platoons of infantry * A few Personnel * Patrick Matthews * Marcus Wright Constructs Units * Several Personnel * Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles Category:Post War Era